Private Thrills
by fadedink26
Summary: One Shot - At a beautiful party on a beautiful night. Holly finds herself alone in a garden only to be an unexpected participant in the best sexual experience her life – and she was an invisible partner.


Title: Private Thrills

Pairing: Gail Peck/ Holly Stewart

Rating: M

Type: One Shot

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: At a beautiful party on a beautiful night. Holly finds herself alone in a garden only to be an unexpected participant in the best sexual experience her life – and she was an invisible partner.

I was bored, not because of the party. The party in itself was amazing. The floral arrangements where the most beautiful I had seen. The champagne was free flowing, the DJ struck all the right notes and guests were as happy as they were beautifully attired. The party planner was pleased, my best friend Toni delighted and I was well…bored.

It was just hard to have fun when I knew no one here other than Toni. Who was otherwise occupied with her many guests and I just wasn't in the mood to make small talk with the sea of police officers that graced the place. I was a Forensic Pathologist. I literally spoke to police officers every day.

Maybe I could slip out?

Or maybe just find a corner somewhere from the crowd with a bottle of champagne and willed the night to end sooner rather than later? Toni wouldn't miss me …no one would. I glanced back through the lighted doorway where clusters of guests gathered. Would anyone even notice I was gone?

Nope.

So I made my way to the garden just beyond the French doors. In my midnight blue dress I blended right into the deep shadows of the roof top garden. I stepped along a winding path lined with stepping stones, then another, and finally another, with each step taking me deeper into this mystical and dare I say it romantic place.

"Why am I here, in this romantic garden, alone?" I wondered, only to be left feeling pensive and frustrated. I paused along the path to touch a waxy green leaf here and inhale a fragrant blossom. The unfamiliar taste of a rose kennedy was still on my tongue, as foreign as this feeling of dissatisfaction that entwined me. I sighed and sank to a stone bench, protected under a cloud of sweet-smelling, creamy rose blossoms. Giving in to their enchantment, I shut my mind off and let my senses take over.

The air was as moist and weighty as a kiss. The scent so pure and sweet I wanted to cry. The night sounds were so exotic I held myself still. I wanted to be lost in it. Made a permanent fixture in this garden like the few statures that called this garden home, but they mocked me with their stony smiles because they knew I didn't belong. I was a shadow in the night, avoiding the world by seeking refuge here. Above me flamed the moon, a heavy gold ring surrounded by stars as bold and sparkly as only costume jewelry could and the glitzy sky suited the energy of this city that was always bursting with life. And, for the moment, there was no rush. It was magnificent just to sit still. Not to think, diagnose, research, or dissect– just to be. I closed her eyes, letting my muscles relax and my senses indulge.

"Tell me what you want?" The whisper was heavy and purposeful, feminine and as sinfully rich as bourbon.

Tell me what you want? Had the voice come out of my psyche? What was the answer? Did I even know?

"Tell me…" the voice was intimate and assured, but the whisper wasn't coming from inside me, but somewhere very near. Goose bumps danced over my flesh, but I held my eyes tightly shut.

The scientist in me pondered the importance of that question. I could open my eyes and find a waiter asking about a drink order. It could be any number of my suitors this evening suggesting we bail on the party.

Or it could be a mystery lover.

I smiled at the ludicrousness of that last one. There was nothing enigmatic about my love life these days – it was as null and void as a bounced cheque. This time-sucking romantic atmosphere must be getting to me. I'd best go back to the party. Filling my lungs once more with fragrant air, I slowly opened my eyes.

"I want you to make love to me officer." This voice was feminine as well, decidedly sultry and hinted of a British eyes flew open. I heard rustling behind me and the unmistakable sound of kissing.

Deep.

Wet.

Hungry.

Kissing.

It was coming from right behind me, on the other side of the bush that sheltered me.

The first woman's whisper held a hint of humor as she answered. "Your note hinted as much."

"Were you insulted?"

"Intrigued. You're beautiful." There was an undeniable sexual rhythm to the conversation between these two women that fascinated me. They used words like kisses.

"So are you." The foreign woman laughed softly. "I saw you and I thought, "That is a woman who knows how to please a woman.'"

"I do my best."

More kissing.

I heard bodies shifting and three or four petals drifted onto my dress, while I sat, rigid with humiliation, and yet so enthralled by what I heard I couldn't move.

"It is only for tonight. Tomorrow I must leave."

Were they seriously going to do it right there? In the garden? A few leaves and branches away from me? There was a pause, and sudden stillness. "Are you married?"

The British accent laughed softly. "No. I'm not married … anymore. I prefer my freedom."

"Good. So do I," replied that seductive, whispering voice. "We'll make it a night to remember."

I leaned back slightly, wishing the woman would recite poetry or something, anything to keep her talking. Her whispering voice fascinated me, made me feel things…I shifted on the stone bench as the kissing noises resumed. For now, at least, the erotic voice was silent.

Just as I should silence my own longings and leave. I glanced left and right, but there was no way out of here without going past the passionate couple. And I was getting a horrifying feeling that the situation was about to get a whole lot steamier.

"Your neck is beautiful. Your throat … I want to see all your beauty. I want you."

I gnawed my lip. If I left now it would be awkward, but at least I would give them some privacy. I heard a breathy sigh and realized if I waited much longer it would be too late. I had best go now and try to slip quietly past them. At least they were still clothed.

I half rose.

"Your breasts are as gold as the moon." The woman's heavy whisper had me sitting down again so fast I jammed my tailbone on the bench.

Ouch!

Looks like they'd passed the fully clothed stage, which meant I had passed the walking-away stage. Maybe I could just ignore them and think about something else. Let's see, there was new set of bones that had been retrieved from the river that I was yet to identify…

"Your skin tastes like peaches," the poetic one whispered. From the sound of things, I was convinced she was pretty much gorging herself.

I held back a groan.

The British one let out a much appreciated "Mmm." I second that. In my mind of course.

"Lean back. That's good. I'm going to put my tongue on your nipples and when they are very wet I'm going watch them tighten as the breeze blows them dry."

My mouth went dry and I felt my own nipples tighten. No woman had ever worshiped my body that way. Maybe if they had I wouldn't have given up on sex as a big waste of time. What would it be like to have the whispering stranger treat my body with such reverence? What if it were my breast she was sucking? Me making those breathy moans of delight?

"Do you like this?"

Damned if my head didn't nod of its own volition. My nipples tingled as I imagined the stranger licking them, this lady who knew how to please a woman. I almost felt the soft air teasing them dry like a second caress.

The woman whispered endearments, earthy pleasure words, some muffled as though her lips were against the other woman's skin. I was certain I even heard the sigh of flesh rubbing against flesh. My body, denied sex for so long, quivered with indirect pleasure.

"Spread your legs," the woman commanded.

My knees slipped away from each other, without any message from my brain, as though my thinking being had separated from my feeling side.

I felt odd.

Light-headed and stifled by the real-life fantasy in this exotic garden that I seemed to have lost my will. Maybe it was an enchanted garden – or perhaps I had fallen asleep and was simply dreaming.

"The skin of your thighs is so soft. It's like silk. Warm silk." A sultry breeze wafted beneath my dress and caressed me. It felt cool where I was squirmingly hot, and I dimly recognized that my panties were wet.

"Do you know where I want to touch you next?"

"Yes, oh, please."

I heard a soft chuckle. "Don't be too eager. Hold your hips still and spread your legs wider for me."

The woman's low words were unrecognizable. I didn't know what they were, but they sounded desperate. Then the accented woman gasped and I knew the other was touching her, stroking her. My body reacted as though I was touched and stroked.

I wanted to be touched by her.

"You're so wet." the voice was softer than the breeze. "Are you wet for me?"

"Oh Yes baby." the British one all but sobbed.

Yes, oh, yes, I silently echoed, clamping my legs together as though I could control the throbbing at my core.

"This is a very pretty thong, but I think it needs to come off. Lift your hips for me."

"Hurry. I'm burning."

I knew just how she felt.

"You're beautiful. In a moment I'm going to bury fingers inside you, but for now I just want to look at your lovely body spread out under the stars." A strangled gurgle met her words. "I want to feel you come. Will you come for me when my fingers are moving deep inside your body?"

"You know I will. I want you so."

I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out as excitement built inside me. She could almost feel the woman's fingers, slender and tapered and purposeful, filling all my hidden places, fulfilling all my secret fantasies.

"I'm going to make you scream with pleasure." The woman promised softly.

My fingers dug into the coarse stone, but I couldn't control myself. Just like that, the sensuality I'd ignored for too long took over my body. I shattered, pressing my lips hard together to hold back a cry of pleasure. My release was a mixture of shame and excitement, I sat there, stunned, trying to control my breathing.

"Hurry, please!" The woman with the accent didn't bother to whisper, and her sing song voice held an edge of desperation. "I need you inside me. Now."

"Kate! Kate!" An older man's voice broke the magic spell of the night.

More petals rained down as a frantic scuffling took place behind me. A string of low-voiced curses followed. "I am sorry. I must go."

"I'll come to your place—"

"No."

"You come to—"

"No. That's my father. The Superintendent. If he's looking for me this early it means I'm headed to the airport. We will be leaving very soon. I am so sorry. It would have been magnificent. Goodbye."

I heard one more quick kiss, then more rustling. A moment later, the British woman I heard another sound. A growl and a few curse words.

It might have been amusing if I didn't know firsthand how frustrated the stranger must be feeling. I heard the woman's breathing, harsh and ragged, and remained frozen in place, all but holding my breath so as not to be exposed eavesdropping. I felt like a prowler in the night. I hadn't meant to listen, but it chastened me all the same. I waited fifteen minutes before I moved.

The other woman had left not long after her foreign companion, so I had some time alone. Apart from the fact that I didn't want either of the parties in the arrested love tryst to see me, I needed to compose myself.

I crossed my legs and smoothed the skirt of my dress back over my knees. What had just happened? Was I that desperate? That needy, that simply overhearing another couple making love was enough to send me over the edge? Where was the self-control I prided myself on? The cool tongue-in-cheek persona I showed the world? I was nothing but a sex-starved shell of a woman – as dried out as an old medical book. I'd just had the best sexual experience of all three decades of my life – and I was an invisible partner.

An unnoticed third wheel!

A voyeur!

Breathing deeply and deliberately, I resolved to forget the whole incident. But my arousal teased me like the soft breeze, taunted me as exotically as the scent of about the way the woman whispered, the things she'd promised, had spoken to my deepest desires. She may have been whispering to another woman, but I heard her in the most secret part of myself and felt as strongly connected to her as if we were lovers. I didn't have a clue who this woman was. She didn't know I existed. And yet I wanted her like I'd never wanted anything in my life.

When I felt cool and composed enough to stand, I forced my steps back to the verandah, vowing to forget the whole shameful episode.

"Oh sorry... I didn't see you there." in my walk of shame back to the party I had bumped into someone. The woman before me was stunning. Bright blue eyes, with long lashes, short cropped blonde hair that couldn't have been her natural color and a figure hugging silver dressed that caused my pulse to race.

"Gail."

"Mm?" I was confused or maybe just dazed.

"I didn't see you there …Gail. That's my name." Her voice was like velvet and sounded very familiar.

"Oh. Right. Gail… your name. I'm Holly. I'm …" recognition slowly crept to my brain "…so sorry."

"That's okay …" the voice said and my throat finally dried. It was her! The woman from behind the hedge, my brain screamed. "You were distracted." Her voice was like a melody. "What happened back there…" I swore she winked at me before her eyes drifted beyond me to the garden. "Would have caused anyone to ..." she took a sip from the champagne glass she held "... loose focus." she smiled before walking off and I went beetroot red.

She knew!

-The End-

AN: Thanks for reading.


End file.
